Our objective in this proposal is to develop an automated, cost- effective, ambulatory care medical record system. Initially the system is being developed for batch mode processing on a mini-computer but is being designed to be upwardly compatible to an interactive on-line system. Although the system is designed to accomodate all types of medical information, we make no commitment to gather data irrespective of the cost. Therefore we have concentrated primarily on the data supplied by the physician on a paper form containing most common signs, symptoms and diagnoses. The next phase of this development will be to provide an interactive on-line input system for the physicians and other users of the system. We anticipate that this will result in a reduction in the costs of the patient record system. Finally, when reductions in hardware costs make it possible, we will upgrade the patient report generator to a fully interactive system.